Utopía
by Wuakayaka
Summary: ¿Qué tan cierto, es eso de la libertad?
1. Los dinosuarios

_**Notas de la Autora: B**__ueno, nuevo fic, si. Pero, tranquilos, no es algo con lo que me vaya a demorar mucho por que, en realidad, es un Short-Fic que varía entre los 3 o 4 capítulos (pensaba hacerlo de 3 capítulos, pero ahora que me pongo a pensar bien, no sé si serán 4) Esto, originalmente, era un One-Shot pero terminó siendo demasiado largo como para eso; así que decidí dividirlo en capítulos. No lo llamó "Three-Shot" porque, primero, aún no sé si serán 3 o 4 capítulos; y, segundo, si digo "three-shot" me estaría refiriendo a un fic de 3 historias cortas, y no es así; son tres capítulos de la misma y principal temática e.e Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que esto es algo… "raro" a mi parecer. Pero bueno, soy una autora rara que (casi) siempre sube historias raras :B_

_**Disclaimer: S**__oul Eater y todos sus personajes son de la propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

* * *

_**Utopía.**_

"_**M**__e está aburriendo esta mentira de la liberta__**d"**_

**-Arruinarse, Tan Bionica-**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Los dinosaurios.**

Inhalé profundamente, tomando aire, tomando fuerzas, tomando valentía... Miré fijamente la puerta que se imponía frente a mí, y todas las fuerzas y valentía que había tomado se escabulleron con el aire que solté en la exhalación. Dejé caer mis hombros hacia adelante, poniéndome en una pose de pura y clara resignación.

-Maka- me llamó una voz por detrás.

Me sobresalté en mi lugar y volteé rápidamente mi cabeza hacia atrás, alerta.

-Ya es hora de que entremos, la clase ya empezó y llevamos aquí unos 15 minutos-

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban a una increíble velocidad, ardiéndome.

-¡Si, lo siento Shinigami!- exclamé.

Rápidamente me corrí de en frente de la puerta y le dejé lugar para que pase al hombre de grandes manos blancas, una (extraña) máscara de calavera y completamente vestido de negro.

Shinigami río alegremente entretanto caminaba tranquilamente. Me indicó con un gesto de su mano que aguardará allí mientras abría la puerta… de mi nuevo salón.

El profesor, que hasta ese momento había estado dando clases, paró abruptamente de hablar cuándo vio al Director dirigirse hacia él. Shinigami se acercó a él y le murmuró algo.

Yo, por mi parte, me retorcía de los nervios en mi lugar. Nuevamente, estaba en una nueva escuela; nuevamente, tendría que enfrentarme a los murmullos y las miradas escrutiñadoras de los demás estudiantes; nuevamente, tendría que acostumbrarme al nuevo ambiente y a la nueva escuela… ¿Cuántas veces habría pasado por esto ya?...

Dejé de lado mis pensamientos cuándo Shinigami giró su rostro en mi dirección, indicándome con un movimiento de su mano que entrara al salón.

Tomé aire una vez más antes de ingresar al aula. Inmediatamente, sentí como las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros de clase se posaban sobre mí y tuve que contenerme por no retorcerme allí causa de un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal. Llegué junto al Director y al extraño profesor, y me paré firmemente frente al salón, queriendo demostrar fingida seguridad frente a los demás.

-_"Ojalá que no se den cuenta del temblor de mis piernas"-_

-Bien, chicos- habló Shinigami, con la misma voz chillona y animada con la que lo había oído hablar siempre que había charlado con él -…¡Que tengan un buen día!- exclamó, felizmente.

No pude evitar girarme a verlo de manera inquisidora, ¿qué acaso no tendría que dar la presentación de la nueva alumna (yo) frente a los demás? Pero antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, Shinigami ya había pasado de largo de mí y salía del salón, cerrando la puerta sonoramente.

El profesor miró el lugar por el que se había ido el director, sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios y expulsó el humo del tabaco en un suspiro, antes de voltear a ver a la clase.

-Chicos- habló, queriendo llamar la atención de sus alumnos –Ella es Maka Albarn, la nueva estudiante. Sean amables con ella- ordenó antes de voltear a verme –Siéntate en el lugar vacío junto a la ventana-

Di un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y me dirigí hacia el lugar que él me indicó. Dejé mi maletín escolar en el piso, junto al escritorio, y me senté en la silla. Pude sentir las miradas de mis compañeros clavadas en mi nuca, temblé ligeramente.

-Bien, Maka- me llamó el profesor, haciendo que inmediatamente volteara a verlo –Mi nombre es Franken Stein y soy tu profesor de política y ciudadanía- dio una profunda calada a su cigarro antes de continuar hablando: -¿Alguna vez tuviste está materia?- negué con la cabeza, en silencio. Stein tiró el cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre el escritorio, extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su pantalón y llevó otro a sus labios. ¿Tan adicto al tabaco era? –Bien, entonces te contaré cuál es mi deber como profesor de la materia- fue hacia el pizarrón y escribió con grandes letras una palabra –Ciudadanos- pronunció la palabra escrita en el pizarrón- Mi deber como profesor de está materia es formarlos a ustedes como ciudadanos pensantes e inteligentes; que defiendan sus derechos, con argumentos, coherencia y razón- marcó la última palabra dicha con un poco de énfasis. Pude notar como cerraba su mano izquierda en un puño, y apretaba fuertemente, en un gesto de impotencia- Que no se dejen manipular por un político- agregó.

No pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos ante lo dicho por él, tampoco pude evitar agachar la mirada hacia el piso y que mis manos se cerraran en fuertes puños, en el mismo gesto de impotencia que hizo él… pero si pude evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos.

* * *

El sonido del timbre escolar sonó con fuerza, marcando con ello el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo. Inmediatamente, los alumnos se lanzaron cuál animales desesperados sobre la puerta, queriendo salir del aula; pero, extrañamente, fue la profesora Azusa (de matemáticas) quién, entre codazos, empujones, y otras cosas, salió del salón primera, corriendo como si el Diablo la persiguiera.

Guardé los útiles que había utilizado para aquella materia, queriendo hacer tiempo para que los demás se vayan y así yo, poder salir tranquilamente, y saqué un par de billetes de mi billetera. Alcé la mirada y al ver que la puerta ya estaba disponible, me paré. Caminé a paso lento por el aula hasta la puerta.

-Soul- escuché como alguien, dentro del salón, hablaba.

Por inercia y tal vez por curiosidad, giré mi rostro en dirección a dónde provenía el sonido, pero no detuve mi marcha. Mis mirada se topó con unos rubíes que me observaban fijamente, noté que el dueño de aquella mirada era un albino; también noté que junto a él habían dos chicos más, un peli-azul con un extraño peinado en picos, y un moreno que llevaba tres rayas blancas del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Volví mi vista al extraño albino, quién continuaba mirándome, pero nuestro contacto visual se quebró completamente en el momento en el que atravesé el marco de la puerta del aula.

Me encogí de hombros y dirigí mi vista hacia el frente, optando por ignorar aquello.

A medida que pasaba, los pasillos quedaban tras de mí. De vez en cuándo, mi vista se clavaba en algún lugar de ellos; observando la falta de pintura en sus paredes, las marcas de humedad en sus esquinas; observando la clara falta de mantenimiento por, prácticamente, todo el establecimiento. Suspiré resignadamente.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Me encontraba en el Shibusen, una de las escuelas más pobres de toda Death City.

Continúe caminando por los pasillos para dirigirme hacia la entrada que comunicaba al lugar con su patio y salí a él. Inmediatamente, el frío viento otoñal golpeó cruelmente contra mi rostro, agitando por los aire el pelo de mis dos coletas, cerré los ojos por el flequillo que me golpeaba en estos, y llevé mis manos al cuello del pequeño saco que llevaba, tratando de ofrecerme más calor con ese gesto; pero no sirvió de mucho aquello ya que el saco, principalmente, era demasiado desabrigado y también muy corto como para llegar más alto a lo que llegaba. Esperé que la ventisca se detuviera para volver a abrir los ojos y seguir con mi camino.

Me dirigí hacia uno de los tantos árboles en el campus y me senté bajo él. Durante toda la hora del almuerzo, no hice más que disfrutar del paisaje otoñal, ver a los distintos grupos de amigos en el campus comer y reírse entre ellos, revolviéndome en mi lugar por el frío… sintiendo la intensa mirada rubí del albino sobre mí…

* * *

Daba grandes pasos, caminando rápidamente, casi corriendo, por las frías calles de Death City. No me importaba en lo absoluto si de vez en cuándo pisaba algún que otro charco (causa de la tormenta que hubo durante la noche), mojándome las medias y los zapatos del uniforme escolar que llevaba; incluso, ni si quiera me molestaba por esquivarlos. El viento golpeaba con más fuerza mi rostro y cuerpo, congelándome el rostro y las piernas (cosa que hacía que maldijera con ímpetu al Shibusen, ¿Por qué tenían que ser con faldas los uniformes femeninos?) atravesando fácilmente mi sencilla campera; pero ahora no me molestaba mucho por aquellos detalles, lo único que me importaba era llegar a mi casa.

Sonreí al ver a un par de metros la casa. Aumenté la velocidad con la que se movían mis piernas y, finalmente, llegué a ella. Atravesé rápidamente el jardín de entrada e ingrese al hogar.

-¡Llegué!- exclamé, avisándole a quién sea que se encontrase en la casa (si es que había alguien).

-Hola, Maka- me saludó mi madre, asomándose por el marco de la cocina.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y le sonreí en respuesta.

-Ven, come el almuerzo rápido que debemos ir con tu padre- me ordenó.

Y yo, en silencio y sin objetar nada, le hice caso. Fui hacia la cocina y me senté en el lugar frente al plato, tomé el cubierto y agarré una pequeña porción de los espaguetis que había sobre el plato.

-¿No me puedo bañar y cambiarme antes de ir?- pregunté a Kami, mi madre, sin despegar mi vista de la comida sobre la mesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Spirit está desde hace rato esperándonos. Te bañas cuándo vuelves- respondió.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no responderle algo. Me molestaba grandemente cuándo tenía actitudes, como las de recién, para conmigo. Me enfadaba que en esa familia, tenga que hacer todo lo que mis padres me indicaban. Tenía 15 años ya, no siempre podría vivir bajo ellos y sus órdenes, ignorando siempre si yo quería o no hacer alguna cosa.

Seguí comiendo, buscando de esa manera que todas mis quejas se vayan por mi garganta junto con el alimento.

Y, como bien me indicó mi madre, terminé de ingerir la comida frente a mí, lavé los trastes rápidamente; y ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa, aguardando a Kami para que salgamos solas.

-Mamá- la llamé, al verla acercándose a mí -¿No podemos comprar otra campera? Está es demasiado desabrigada y me congelo con ella en la calle- pedí, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, buscando el calor que no había en ella.

Mi madre me miró con una expresión de pena.

-Lo siento, Maka; pero no hay plata. Esté mes, tu padre tendrá que trabajar doble turno para pagar algunas de nuestras deudas y aún no sabemos si eso alcanzará para pagar los impuestos del mes- explicó.

Y yo no pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros ante lo dicho por ella, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No era la culpa de nadie que no tengamos dinero, que seamos pobres; era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, no era nada nuevo tener que pasar los inviernos con la misma vieja, desgastada, y fría campera.

-No importa- respondí, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Salí al exterior y el frío me recibió de una manera poco amable y demasiado brusca. Me encogí bajo el abrigo, tratando en vano de calentarme más; suspiré el aire que contenía en mis pulmones y pude observar como una pequeña nubecita de vapor se formaba con él.

-Vamos- me dijo mi madre al pasar junto a mí.

Comencé a caminar tras ella, siguiendo sus pasos. Mientras yo miraba el paisaje frío que pasaba junto a mí, las nubes grises sobre la ciudad, las hojas secas de los árboles cayendo con lentitud de estos, y la espalda de mi madre caminando frente a mí, atravesamos un par de calles de Death City. Y, finalmente, llegamos a nuestro destino.

El parque central.

Nos dirigimos a un lugar en específico.

-Hola- saludó mi madre al llegar frente al pelirrojo.

Él volteó a verla y correspondió su sonrisa; luego, dirigió su mirada hacia la mí y amplió mucho más su sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Makita!- exclamó, felizmente, dando un gran salto para quedar frente a mí.

Me sobresalté un poco en mi lugar ante su acción, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a eso.

-Hola, Spirit- saludé.

Mi padre río enérgicamente y me rodeó con sus brazos, en un fuerte y protector abrazo. Contuve la mueca de molestia.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?- quiso saber.

Yo rodé los ojos, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Cómo todos los demás "primeros días de clases"- contesté, sin ocultar el deje de enfado en mi voz.

-Maka, compórtate. No es nuestra culpa que debamos mudarnos seguidamente- me recriminó mi madre, acercándose hacia mí para entregarme un pequeño montón de papeles.

Alcé una ceja ante su comentario. _Si_, era su culpa. Pero ¿de que me quejaba? Los apoyaba y estaba de acuerdo en lo que hacían, por lo que no me molestaba _demasiado_ eso de tener que ir mudarnos continuamente.

-Ve a repartir esos folletos- dijo antes de girarse hacia el pequeño puestito que mi padre había colocado allí, a espera de otras personas que pasaran por allí para repartir los dichosos folletos.

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a recorrer el parque, ofreciéndole un folleto a toda persona que se me cruzará por el camino. Algunas lo tomaban e inmediatamente lo tiraban al suelo, otras ni si quiera se molestaban en agarrarlos, y otras, muy pocas, si se tomaban la molestia de si quiera leer sobre qué era.

Una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos paso a mi lado y yo le entregué un catálogo. Ella me sonrío amablemente y yo, alegre por su gesto, le correspondí. Me dispuse a dar otro paso mientras giraba mi vista hacia el frente, pero eso se vio obstruido cuándo casi chocaba con alguien más. Observé fijamente y sin emoción alguna a la persona frente a mí. Ambos permanecimos en silencio, viéndonos, sin decir ni hacer nada. Le extendí un folleto. Él lo tomó y despegó su mirada de mí para leerlo; velozmente, apenas de leer el título, alzó su mirada inquisidora hacia mí.

-¿Sabes que podrías tener varios problemas si te ven entregando estos anuncios?- habló el albino. Si, el mismo albino de hoy en clases.

-Si- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido unos momentos más, antes de volver su vista al folleto.

-¿Así que estas en contra del presidente Asura?- cuestionó, leyendo la información que decía en los papeles que le di.

-Si lees eso y sabes que fui yo quién te lo dio, creo que eso es algo obvio- respondí, frunciendo el ceño ante su tonta pregunta.

Él sonrío de lado, revelando unos blancos, grandes, brillantes y afilados dientes; parecía divertido ante mi respuesta.

-Yo también estoy en contra de la presidencia de Asura- dijo y yo asentí sutilmente con la cabeza, no sabiendo que tra cosa podría hacer o decir aparte de eso- Pero es extraño encontrar a alguien que lo demuestre tan libremente. Creo que estás enterada de que te podrían llevar presa si algún policía te encuentra dando esto- examinó el parque con la vista, como si estuviera controlando que no hubiera ningún policía cerca – Y, déjame decirte, que ir presa sería lo de menos- agregó.

-Libertad de expresión- respondí y, sin querer, mi voz sonó con un pequeño tono de reclamo.

Él río ligeramente ante mi comentario.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a repartir esos folletos?- ofreció, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans (él, a diferencia mía, si llevaba otra ropa que no sea el uniforme), poniéndose en una pose que me inspiraba despreocupación.

-Si tú quieres- respondí, sin mucho interés en mi voz, y dándole una pequeña cantidad de los folletos.

Él sonrío, dejándome ver una vez más sus dientes, que me recordaban a los de un tiburón, y agarró los que les daba. Comenzamos a caminar por el parque, uno junto al otro, extendiendo los catálogos a toda persona que pasara junto a nosotros.

-¿Y, como te llamas?- tuve la necesidad de romper el silencio a nuestro alrededor después de haber estado varios minutos en esa atmosfera.

-Soul- respondió, sonriéndome gentilmente -¿Y tú?- desvío su vista de mí hacia su izquierda para ofrecerle un folleto a un hombre.

-Maka- contesté.

* * *

Después de estar un buen rato caminando junto a mí, aproximadamente una hora y media, Soul se tuvo que ir. Y yo me quedé un rato más por el parque, repartiendo los folletos. Luego de otra media hora más, más o menos, decidí que ya era hora de volver junto con mis padres; si ellos querían seguir aquí, que sigan, pero yo ya quería volverme a casa, tenía demasiado frío.

Cuándo ya estaba cerca del lugar en el que estaba el pequeño puestito de Kami y Spirit, pude observar como había un policía hablando con ellos. Sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro (miedo, sorpresa, nada por el estilo), aumenté el paso hacia ellos.

-¿Qué están entregando?- preguntó bruscamente el oficial.

Kami abrió la boca, dispuesta a contestarle, pero yo no la dejé:

-Folletos- respondí, al llegar frente a ellos.

El policía rápidamente giró su rostro hacia mí y yo lo recibí colocando el catálogo demasiado cerca de su rostro. De un manotazo para nada gentil, él lo tomó y velozmente leyó su contenido; chasqueó la lengua antes de arrugarlo entre sus manos y tirarlo al piso.

-Quiero que ya estén quitando toda esta mierda y se vayan para sus casas. No quiero verlos más dando está mierda- ordenó.

Spirit frunció el ceño, enfadado.

-¡¿Por qué?- exclamó.

Y ante su reclamó, el oficial lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia él, acercándolo a su rostro.

-Si no lo haces, irás preso- expuso, mirándole fulminantemente. Soltó a mi padre de una manera brusca y con demasiada fuerza, por lo que esté retrocedió un par de pasos y se tambaleó ligeramente.

El policía pasó junto a mí, chocando con un poco de fuerza su hombro contra mi cuerpo al pasar. Y, antes de que se vaya, volteé a verlo.

-Si una persona va presa, es por quebrantar la ley- elevé mi tono de voz para que él me escuchara y, logrando mi objetivo, detuvo su caminata pero no se giró a mirarme -¿Qué ley nos prohíbe repartir estos folletos?-

El oficial giró un poco su cuerpo para poder vernos a los tres.

-Yo sólo les recomiendo que me hagan caso- dijo, antes de continuar con su camino.

Mi padre suspiró sonoramente.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa. Mañana tendremos que continuar repartiendo los anuncios en otro lugar- habló resignadamente.

-¡Si dejamos de repartirlos por aquí, le dejaremos ganar!- reclamé, inmediatamente.

Spirit soltó una pequeña risita.

-Si venimos aquí mañana, nos expondremos a que estemos expuestos a volver a mudarnos por las amenazas y lo demás; no lo dejaremos ganar, tranquila- habló, posando una mano sobre mi cabeza para revolverme el cabello –Además, si vamos a entregar los folletos a diferentes lugares, más personas los leerán. Y eso es mejor-

A pesar de lo dicho por él, no pude evitar cruzar los brazos frente a mi pecho, indignada, y hacer un pequeño mohín.

Spirit sonrío.

-Ve a ayudar a tu madre a guardar las cosas-

* * *

Me removí bajo las cobijas de la cama, buscando más calor. Maldije el hecho de ser pobres y no tener la plata como para comprar, aunque sea, una sola estufa.

Cansada de estar revolviéndome en la cama y no poder dormir por el intenso frío, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana. Observé a las estrellas y a la Luna brillar en el oscuro cielo y, como si eso fuera una canción de cuna para un bebé, mis párpados comenzaron a pesar y el sueño vino con fuerza a mí. Sin embargo, aún no lograba caer en los brazos de Morfeo completamente.

Inevitablemente, y como siempre pasaba antes de dormirme, comencé a rememorar los hechos del día. Desde que me levanté, el momento en que conocí a mi nuevo curso, el conflicto que hubo en el parque con el policía, todo; pero hubo un solo hecho que se recalcó en mi mente: Soul. No supe por qué fue él, tal vez por qué fue la primera persona en esa ciudad (y en bastante tiempo), en ser amable conmigo (aparte de mis padres). Pero sus ojos carmesíes y su sonrisa de tiburón, fue lo último que vi antes de caer rendida al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: … E**__jem… yo ya había dicho desde el principio que iba a ser raro (¿?) En fin, la política es algo que siempre me ha "atraído". No digo que "ooooh" sea una fanática de la política, pero si es algo que me interesa y en lo que me gusta "charlar barra discutir". Y, vi que en varios países estaban teniendo problemas políticos y todo eso, así que decidí hacer esté Short-Fic. Sé que es raro, no encontré ningún fic con un tema parecido por el fandom y no es algo a lo que se me vea mucho subir, por lo que no sé si le gustará a alguien; pero bueno… Espero que si hay alguien ahí, le haya gustado. Bueno, se me congelan los dedos (oh shi! ¡Empezó el frío!) así que no tengo nada más que decir. Así que, se me cuidan preciosuras con patas y andantes, les mando besos desde mi camita, con los dedos y labios congelados y, si alguno quiere, le puedo tirar alguna papa frita vieja, hongosa (¿?) y podrida que seguro debe haber debajo de mi cama (viva la limpieza) y nos vemos bonitos :D_

_**¿R**__eview__**s?**_


	2. El silencio

_**Notas de la Autora: H**__eeeeeyyy! ¿Cómo están? Espero y bien (: Yo estoy más que feliz :B Asdasdasdasdasd, hoy gané, gané las competencias de patín. Soy campeona nacional del patinaje artístico por cuarto año consecutivo… ¡FuckYeah! ENCIMA, finalmente conseguí el libro que tanto quería, ¡Los Juegos del Hambre! Lo vengo queriendo desde que salió pero no me lo podía comprar por que no tenía plata, eso es lo bueno de ganar las competencias nacionales, tu entrenador te consciente comprándote un libro xDDD Estaría saltando en un pie o festejando por algún bar tomando agua (como no) pero durante la competencia me fisuré el tobillo y ahora está todo hinchado y morado… y da asco e.e (¿?) xD Ya, ya, que estoy demasiado feliz :P Bueno, yendo con el fic: asdasdasdasd, les seré sincera, no me esperaba nada de esté fic por tratarse de lo que se trata, no me esperaba ningún review y si llegaba algún, creí que me llegaría uno solo que diría algo como "Pura mierda, bórralo" pero el ver que obtuvo algunos reviews y PM´s, alegando que les gustó, me puso demasiado contenta n/n Me dejo de parlotear cuanta boludez se me ocurra, y paso a agradecer a esas bellas personas que me dejaron review en el anterior capítulo: __**n**__iixuiix _ __**K**__urosaki __**M**__io _ __**d**__olly __**g**__irl _ __**d**__oshi-__**s**__an _ __**B**__ell-__**S**__tar _ __**M**__agia __**e**__ncapsulada. En serio, muchas gracias pretty people :3 (¿?) Ahora, si quieren, los dejo leer :D_

_**Disclaimer: S**__oul Eater y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

* * *

"_**M**__e está aburriendo esta mentira de la liberta__**d"**_

**-Arruinarse, Tan Bionica-**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El silencio.**

Guardé los útiles que había utilizado para la materia de física, junto con el profesor Joe Buttaki, y saqué los libros que tendría que utilizar para la asignatura que tocaba en aquella hora, Política y ciudadanía. Levanté los brazos y los apoyé sobre el escritorio mientras desviaba la vista hacia la ventana junto a mi asiento; traté de entretener mi atención observando alguna cosa por la ventana mientras esperaba al profesor pero no podía, el sentimiento de incomodidad no me dejaba tranquila y me perturbaba un poco. Giré sutilmente mi rostro hacia la izquierda y, al voltearme levemente hacia atrás, mí mirada rápidamente chocó con los ojos rubíes de cierto albino, los cuáles los había sentido sobre mí todo el tiempo desde que empezaron las clases; los ojos rubíes que enviaban escalofríos a mi columna vertebral a través del aire. Temblé ligeramente, causa de un nuevo escalofrío, y volví mi vista hacia el frente. Afortunadamente, el profesor Stein cruzó el marco de la puerta en ese instante.

-Bien, insectos, silencio- ordenó entretanto sacaba algunas cosas de su maletín antes de posar su mirada en nosotros –Ox Ford- llamó a un alumno al azar, el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia él -¿Con que calificación se aprueban las materias?- preguntó, sentándose levemente en el borde del escritorio.

Ox lo miró con una ceja alzada ante su tonto cuestionamiento, se encogió de hombros y contestó:

-Con 7-

-Bien- Stein sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de su pantalón y se llevó uno a los labios –Conmigo se aprueba con 9- agregó mientras encendía el tabaco en sus labios con la ayuda de un encendedor.

Inmediatamente, se escuchó un jadeo grupal en el curso. Todos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, alarmados, asustados y quejándose sobre lo dicho por el profesor… sin embargo, no importaba cuánto se quejaran, nadie se pasaba de enviarle una mirada fulminante al profesor. Nadie decía ni hacía nada.

Silencio.

El mismo silencio que resonaba con eco por toda la sociedad.

Sin dudarlo, levanté mi mano. Stein me miró fijamente por unos segundos, sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios y expulsó el humo antes de asentir con la cabeza, permitiéndome la palabra.

Apoyé mi mano sobre el pupitre y me puse de pie, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Usted no puede hacer eso- dije tranquilamente pero mi voz sonó con un pequeño tono de reclamo.

Y acto seguido, todos mis compañeros voltearon a verme, sorprendidos por lo que hice.

-¿Por qué no? Yo soy el profesor, el que tiene la autoridad aquí, ¿por qué dice que yo no puedo hacer que mis alumnos nada más aprueben mi materia con 9?- sonrío de una manera que se me hizo maniática –Conmigo se aprueba con 9- volvió a decir, seguro de sí mismo.

Fruncí el ceño, comenzaba a enfadarme.

-Bien, entonces le tendré que pedir permiso para que me deje ir a la oficina del Director a discutir con él sobre esté asunto- el profesor, sin dejar de verme, levantó una ceja inquisidora; sin embargo, no dijo nada por lo que yo continúe hablando –Usted es el profesor, es la autoridad momentánea en el salón, pero hay un reglamento en está Institución que dice que las materias se aprueban con 7. Y debe apegarse a él le guste o no- refuté.

El peligris se mantuvo mirándome unos momentos más, inspeccionándome atentamente con sus ojos, luego río.

-Muy bien Albarn, siéntate- me indicó y yo, media sorprendida por su repentino cambio, le hice caso. Él quitó sus ojos de mí para pasar a mirar a todo el salón en general -¿Alguien estaba de acuerdo en lo que dije recién?-

En silencio, en el molesto silencio, todos negaron con sus cabezas. Y yo no pude hacer nada más que mirarlos de una manera recriminadora, al igual que el profesor.

-Entonces- volvió a hablar Stein -¿Por qué, si estaban en desacuerdo, no demostraron su descontento?-

Mudez.

Todos callaron, parecía cómo aquella frase que tanto dicen algunas personas en casos semejantes a estos: "el ratón les comió la lengua". Las miradas confusas de mis compañeros se paseaban por todo el salón, queriendo esquivar los ojos de Stein para que esté no los llamara, huyendo… me alteraban. Demasiado.

-¿Por qué yo soy la supuesta autoridad en esté salón?- volvió a cuestionar el peligris mientras que todos volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Suspiró con resignación y agachó su cabeza para negar con está –Si siguen así, chicos, me demuestran que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo como profesor de esta materia- se puso de pie y le dedicó al salón una mirada determinada –Tienen que reclamar cuándo algo no les guste, cuándo no estén de acuerdo con algo, cuándo algo no cumpla la ley y les parezca injusto. ¡Reclamen, no callen! ¡Por más que sean menores de edad, no dejan de ser personas que tienen un cerebro con la fortuna de poder usarlo de manera medianamente adecuada!- exclamó.

Mi vista permaneció fija en la figura de Stein, observando su expresión determinada, observando la importancia y el interés que él sentía cómo profesor de aquella materia al pronunciar cada palabra. Y no pude hacer nada más que sonreír, en completo acuerdo con lo previamente dicho.

* * *

El viento otoñal recorría todos los lugares presentes, agitando todo lo que pudiese que se encontrara en su camino, haciéndolos bailar en el aire.

Sonreí ligeramente al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y recostaba la cabeza en el tronco del árbol tras de mi, disfrutando de aquella ventisca y del sonido de las copas de los árboles siendo agitadas en el aire. Estar así, era algo que realmente me relajaba y me dejaba en un estado que no estaba muy lejos de parecerse al coma.

Reí ligeramente ante mi tonto pensamiento de recién.

Era la hora del almuerzo y, al igual que el anterior día, salí al campus del Instituto a sentarme bajo el mismo árbol que ayer. Sola. Era mi segundo día de clases en esa escuela y aún no había hecho ningún amigo, por lo que me encontraba sola; pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto, la soledad era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

El sentir la constante mirada sobre mí, la misma mirada constante que había sentido en el salón, me hizo abrir los ojos. Paseé mi mirada alrededor del campus hasta dar finalmente con aquellos extraños ojos rubíes que, raramente, me daban un poco de intriga.

Soul estaba a un par de metros de dónde me encontraba, sentado en una de las bancas del campus, junto con el mismo peli-celeste y moreno de ayer; lo único que hacía la diferencia esta vez, es que iban acompañados de tres chicas: dos rubias –una de cabello corto y de baja estatura, mientras que otra de cabello largo y mucho más alta que la anterior- y una morena. No reparé mucho en ellas, pues para ser sincera, no era como si me interesara conocerlas. Pero mis ojos no se podían despegar de los del albino y, en el momento en el que él me sonrío de lado, no pude evitar sonreírle de la misma manera.

* * *

Cómo mi padre había dicho ayer, hoy fuimos a repartir los folletos a otro lugar que no fuera la placita cerca de casa; siendo en está ocasión, el Centro Comercial de Death City el elegido. Al igual que siempre solíamos hacer, mis padres se pusieron un provisorio puestito a la salida de esté mientras que yo caminaba por los alrededores del Centro, repartiendo los anuncios a cuánta persona se me cruzara en el camino.

El frío del otoño se acentúo grandemente a esa hora (las 4 pm de la tarde, aproximadamente) pero había tenido la fortuna de llegar más temprano a casa ese día, por lo que tuve tiempo de bañarme y cambiarme antes de salir, así que ahora me podía jactar de no sentir tanto el frío al llevar puesto unas tres remeras junto con un buzo y un saco encima.

Oh si, llevaba poca ropa… noten el sarcasmo por favor.

Dejé de caminar por las calles alrededor del Centro Comercial y desvíe mi mirada a la vereda de enfrente, dedicándole una mirada gélida al policía recostado en una pared. Sabía que él me había estado siguiendo atentamente desde que me había separado de mis padres, tal vez molesto por los folletos que repartía, tal vez por otros motivos que desconocía; pero sea lo que sea, no haría que dejara de repartirlos. Me lo quedé mirando de la misma manera fulminante con la que él me veía antes de continuar con mi deber.

Decidí por caminar un par de calles más allá del Centro Comercial cuándo ya las recorrí a estas demasiadas veces y les había dado folletos a casi todas las personas allí. Sólo tuve que alejarme dos calles de allí para encontrarme de frente y de manera inesperada, con alguien. Fruncí el ceño sin quitar mi mirada de él.

-Hola- saludó.

Arrugué aún más el entrecejo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a pensar que me sigues- comenté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Él sonrío y dejó relucir sus afilados dientes de tiburón.

-No es mi culpa que te me cruces a dónde sea que vaya- Soul guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros – Pero si quieres pensar eso, no te obligaré a que no lo hagas- agregó, usando un tono de voz que me dejaba más que claro que no le daba mucha importancia a aquello.

-Está bien- dije, levemente indignada por un motivo que desconocía –Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme, así que si te corrieras del camino te lo agradecería-.

Él volvió a sonreír pero de manera divertida está vez.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a repartir los folletos?- se ofreció e hizo que un sentimiento de deja vu me invadiera por completo.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza al sentir un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal.

-Si quieres- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Comencé a caminar y él se me unió, caminando junto a mí. Continuaba repartiendo folletos a toda persona que se encontrará cerca de mí, con la vista fija hacia el frente y distraída, ni si quiera me molestaba en ver a quién le entregaba los anuncios. Sin embargo, luego de haber entregado el folleto, una mano me sujetó fuertemente del hombro, haciendo que detenga mi marcha.

-¿No te dije ayer a ti y a tu familia que dejarán de repartir esta mierda?- cuestionó secamente el mismo oficial que ayer nos había estado molestando.

Lo miré sin sentimiento o emoción alguna mientras que sentía como su mano ejercía cada vez más fuerza en su agarre, provocándome dolor pero que no pensaba en demostrarlo. De un momento a otro, dejé de sentir su agarre en mí.

-Deje de lastimarla- le susurró Soul, mordaz.

El policía chasqueó la lengua y, en un rápido movimiento, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, jalándolo hacia su rostro para acercarlo.

-Respeta a la autoridad, niño- murmuró entre dientes.

Observé como ambos se miraban de una manera retadora, podía ver como de sus ojos desprendían destellos de ganas por saltarle encima al otro para comenzar a golpea… principalmente de parte del oficial, quién, sin más paciencia, rechinó los dientes fuertemente y alzó su otra mano, dispuesto a propinarle un golpe al albino. Al ver tal acción, con tranquilidad saqué un pequeño librito de uno de los bolsillos de mi saco, empujé a Soul hacia atrás y coloqué el pequeño librito en frente del rostro del oficial.

-Somos menores de edad, no puedes tocarnos ni un solo pelo- dije, agitando sutilmente la Constitución Nacional frente a su rostro. Él frunció el ceño, molesto. –Aunque, claro, si quieres puedes pegarnos y matarnos pero eso hará que vayas directamente a la cárcel- me encogí de hombros –Tú decides- volví a guardar la Constitución Nacional en el bolsillo de mi saco- Ah, y por cierto, hay un pequeño error en lo que dijiste antes: tú no eres la autoridad, sólo eres la fuerza del gobierno- agregué, antes de tomar de la mano al albino para irnos de ahí.

Sentía la insistente mirada del oficial clavada en mi nuca, cavando hoyos. Le resté importancia.

Caminamos un par de cuadras más en silencio, silencio que se vio roto cuándo Soul volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que el policía no hizo nada?- cuestionó, volteando a verme.

-Le mostré la Constitución Nacional, es el objeto más nacional que tiene un país… incluso más que el himno o la bandera- respondí, como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo… de hecho, tendría que serlo –Toda persona, no importa su ocupación o rango en la sociedad, debe respetarla y acoplarse a sus artículos. Más aún si se la muestran, se puede usar como protección- murmuré –Es poderosa-

Pude oír como Soul reía ligeramente, quizás por el tono infantil que había utilizado al pronunciar lo último, ¿quién sabe?

-¿Sabes? Eres una persona demasiado interesante, Maka- habló.

Fruncí el ceño y volteé a verlo.

-¿Por qué? Sólo soy una persona común y corriente, no tengo dos narices o alguna otra cosa que me haga especial-

Él volvió a reír y yo pensé que me encantaría preguntarle que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, pero Soul habló antes de que yo formulara mi pregunta.

-Eres diferente a los demás. Tu manera de ser y pensar, eso de demostrar tu descontento con cualquier cosa que te desagrade y más aún con el gobierno de Asura, como si nada. Es raro encontrar a alguien así- respondió él, llevando una de sus manos para revolverse ligeramente su cabello albino.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré con resignación al tiempo en que reanudaba mi marcha.

-Eso es algo que tendría que ser completamente normal, Soul- susurré –Todos somos personas, la mayoría de nosotros tiene la capacidad para pensar de manera correcta pero de distinta formas. Entonces, ¿por qué no demostrar nuestro descontento cuándo algo nos parece que esta mal? ¿Por qué siempre debemos callar, agachar la cabeza y obedecer?- apreté los puños con fuerza, sintiendo varios sentimientos que se asemejaban mucho al resentimiento –Soy una persona con voz y voto propio, no dejaré que nadie decida ni hable por mí; no dejaré que venga un puto político corrupto o un milico que me tome de la punta de la nariz y me llevé sólo por hacer uso de mis derechos y de la libertad al demostrar cosas que son ciertas- dejé de caminar y giré mi cuerpo en dirección a la del albino, tenía mi vista fija en las líneas de las baldosas bajo nosotros y no la levanté de ahí a pesar de saber que él me miraba atentamente –Las personas son así, por miedo, por miedo a que les pase algo; tal vez algunos esperen a que otro haga algo primero para reaccionar, pero si esperamos eso, la sociedad se pudrirá en una monarquía antes de que se cumpla eso- finalmente, dirigí mis ojos hacia los de él mientras ejercía más fuerza en mis puños (haciendo que los nudillos se pusieran blancos) y apretaba mi mandíbula con fuerza -¡Me vale mierda si piensan que por ser menor de edad no puedo hacer nada! Soy una persona que vive en este país, y si es lo que deseo, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera por defender mis derechos y los de los demás, a pesar que ellos no hagan nada- exclamé con determinación.

Entrecerré los ojos al darme cuenta que mi vista se ponía nublosa por las lágrimas de impotencia que se agolparon en mis ojos, desvié la mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera el rostro del albino.

Soul chasqueó la lengua y, a pesar de no estar viéndolo, sabía que estaba sonriendo. Posó una mano en mi cabeza de manera delicada.

-Repito: eres una persona demasiado interesante, Maka- susurró en un tono gentil de voz.

-Tonto- murmuré.

* * *

_-Cada vez, el temor llega a los habitantes de Death City. Cada vez, las cotizaciones suben más y la bolsa decae aún más. Los rumores de una próxima y pronta caída de la bolsa, son cada vez más creíbles-_ la voz de la locutora se escuchaba en la sala gracias a los parlantes del televisor.

Todos (mi padre, madre y yo) veíamos atentamente el aparato, queriendo saber cada noticia sobre ello.

La bolsa de Death City estaba por quebrar. ¿Y con ello que vendría? Estaba segura de que si eso llegara a suceder, varios países en el mundo tendrían que pasar por una etapa oscura, al igual que nosotros. Pues, dicha bolsa, era una de las más grandes del mundo y de la cuál dependían varios países.

_-El presidente Asura-_ continuaba hablando la mujer del noticiero –_Afirmó que esos sólo eran rumores, que la Bolsa estaba más que bien y cada vez crecía más-_

No pude evitar resoplar con molestia ante lo dicho en la televisión. ¿Qué todo iba más que bien? Por Dios, ese hombre sólo quería vender palabras Y, lo peor de todo, era que varias personas de Death City le creían. ¿Por qué? Es algo que siempre me he preguntado y que nunca encuentro la razón. ¿Por qué creer en algo que el presidente dice? Si lo que él dice sólo se limitan a palabras, vibraciones del aire que sólo son eso, vibraciones, no pasan a ser hechos; nosotros somos los ciudadanos, los que vivimos en esté pueblo, en esté país; nosotros somos los que realmente sabemos que pasa, y podemos alardear de ello con seguridad por que nos basamos en hechos y no simples palabras. Pero la gente es tonta e ignorante, porque prefiere creer en las palabras lindas que dice alguien, alagando que todo está más que bien, y hacen de la vista gorda con todo lo que ven a su alrededor.

Gente que vive en un tonto mundo de fantasía.

_-Pasando a otras noticias: los conflictos con Alemania cada vez se ven más complicados, acercándonos cada vez más a una posible guerra. Está tarde, dicho país ha hecho una declaración pública que pronto vendría a declarar a Death City la guerra; mientras que el presidente, respondió con silencio, no dijo nada-._

Silencio.

No era para nada raro que el pueblo de Death City resonara de silencio.

-_Sólo se limitó a mandar personas de la milicia a juntar la mayor cantidad de hombres para llevarlos a la Colimba a practicar, diciendo que sólo sería por si las dudas- _continúo hablando la mujer.

Entrecerré los ojos al ver las imágenes que pasaban por la pantalla, siendo estás: escenas en las que oficiales militares cargaban en sus autos a personas de familias que estaba más que segura, no tenían ni puta idea de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

–_Parece ser que las cosas no han estado yendo muy bien para Death City- _trató de bromear un poco la mujer pero no me hizo ni pizca de gracia –_Aunque las palabras del presidente dicen todo lo contrario, tratemos de confiar en él-_

Ingenua.

¿Confiar en él? Eso sería algo completamente absurdo.

Chasqueé la lengua y apreté con fuerza los cubiertos que tenía en mis manos, sentí como me clavaba el filo de estos en mis palmas pero no me preocupé mucho por ello en ese momento. El sentimiento de rabia e impotencia dominaba en mí y yo no podía hacer nada más que fulminar al pobre plato de fideos delante de mí, que nada tenía que ver.

-¡Maka!- exclamó mi madre, haciendo que desvíe mi vista de la comida hacia ella.

Su mirada horrorizada miraba mis manos así que dirigí mi vista hacia ellas, no me sorprendí en lo absoluto al ver sangre en la mano con la que previamente había estado apretando el cuchillo. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, había ejercido demasiada fuerza.

-Me iré a limpiar- murmuré por lo bajo, poniéndome de pie y yendo a la cocina, dejando solos a mis padres en la mesa.

Fui directo al lavamos y abrí el grifo de agua, dejé que corriera para que se entibiara un poco y luego metí la mano bajo el chorro del liquido. Ahora que tenía mi mente más despejada de las noticias que había visto, comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la herida. Chasqueé la lengua al sentir una punzada cuándo toqué no-delicadamente la cortada, al tratar de limpiarla de la sangre. Ignoré el dolor y continúe con mi labor. Cuándo la zona ya estuvo completamente higienizada, cerré el grifo del agua y volví a la sala; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sentarme en mi lugar, el timbre de la casa sonó. Fruncí el ceño, ¿quién podría ser a las 10.30 pm?

-Tranquilos, no desesperen- comenté con sarcasmo al ver a mis padres comer en la mesa, como si nadie hubiera llamado –Yo voy- agregué con un poco de molestia.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta. Sentí como mis ojos se dilataban con sorpresa al ver a la persona allí parada, recostada en el marco de la puerta, su ceño fruncido, las manos en los bolsillos de la campera que llevaba y un cigarrillo en sus labios.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- cuestioné, sin salir de mi asombro.

Stein sacó el cigarro de sus labios y expulsó el humo del tabaco en mi cara, no me contuve de mostrarle una mueca de desagrado por su acción.

-Ya te me hacías demasiado parecida a Kami, ahora sé de dónde sacaste esa manera de pensar y carácter- comentó él, ignorando mi anterior cuestionamiento -¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó, entrando a la casa sin si quiera molestarse en pedirme permiso.

-Si, pase- murmuré sarcásticamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Dónde están?- repitió, ignorándome como previamente había hecho y fastidiándome más de lo que yo podría soportar.

-En la sala- respondí entre dientes.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a dónde le indiqué. Lo seguí de cerca. No sabía que hacía ese tipo acá y, la verdad, me inquietaba un poco. Llegamos a la sala y el peli-gris se acercó a la mesa como Don por su casa, lo fulminé con la mirada y estaba dispuesta a reclamarle algo pero la voz de mi padre me interrumpió.

-¡Stein!- exclamó feliz, rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó dónde él. Ambos se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos y un amistoso abrazo.

-Bienvenido- lo saludó mi madre, acercándose a él para recibirlo con un amistoso abrazo al igual que mi padre.

Yo miraba la escena aparte, desde una de las esquinas de la sala, con una ceja alzada. No entendía que pasaba, ¿Por qué ahora todos tan efusivos con el peli-gris? Y, principalmente, ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-Ven, siéntate a comer- le dijo mi madre.

Él se sentó en el asiento contiguo a de ella y Kami le colocó un plato con comida frente a él.

-Vamos Maka, ven a comer- me llamó mi padre.

Sin quitar mi vista desconfiada de la figura del peli-gris, caminé hacia la mesa y me senté frente a él. Lo escrudiñé con la mirada mientras él fingía ignorarme y hablaba amenamente con mis padres. Arrugué el entrecejo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-

Directo al grano, sin darme vueltas.

-¡Maka!- me reclamó Kami pero yo pasé de largo de ella y no quité mi mirada de Stein.

Él me echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo antes de tomar el vaso con vino tinto que le había servido Spirit y darle un pequeño sorbo.

-Lamento que me tengas que ver en otro lado aparte de tu casa, Albarn- musitó.

Abrí la boca, queriendo decir algo pero nuevamente, Spirit volvió a interrumpirme.

-Maka, Stein es un amigo nuestro- explicó él –Tu madre y yo lo conocimos en un revuelo contra el gobierno de cuándo éramos unos adolescentes, y nos hicimos buenos amigos-.

Por un momento, traté de imaginarme a Stein peleando contra policías y tirándole huevos a las puertas del congreso (lo que hacíamos junto con mis padres cada vez que íbamos a un revuelo) y debía reconocer que si me lo imaginaba. Así que opté por encogerme de hombros, creyendo en lo que Spirit me había dicho, y comencé a comer mi comida; pero la insistente mirada que el peli-gris me dedicaba me ponía intranquila. Tragué duro el bocado de fideos y lo miré.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Stein bufó mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la vieja silla.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que sé que Maka es tu hija, entiendo muchas cosas- comentó a mi padre, haciendo que él sonriera orgulloso –Su parecido con Kami, principalmente, su manera de pensar, su actitud rebelde y predispuesta a luchar por lo que cree bien…- dio un nuevo sorbo a su vaso de vino –Están haciendo un buen trabajo con ella- halago.

Kami y Spirit se dedicaron una mirada cómplice acompañada de dos sonrisas orgullosas. Inevitablemente, me sonrojé levemente.

-Si, así es- murmuró el pelirrojo, casi con admiración (cosa que hacía que me incomodara). Sin embargo, su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno serio de un momento para otro –Hay algo de lo que queríamos hablarte, Stein- comentó, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del aludido –Maka, ve a la cama- me ordenó.

Estuve a punto de decir algo en contra de él, queriendo saber que era lo que tenía que hablar con Stein (pues tenía que ser algo demasiado importante, mis padres solían decirme todo siempre, sin importar cuán dura fuera la situación. Ellos nunca me ocultaban nada) pero la mirada severa de mi padre me silenció por completo.

-Maka, haz lo que te dijo tu padre- dijo Kami.

Resignada por ver que no había alternativa alguna de que me dejaran quedarme a formar parte de la conversación, y molesta por eso también, me levanté de mi asiento y fui directo a mí cuarto. Cerré la puerta sonoramente y me aventé sobre la cama, ni si quiera me molesté por cambiarme la ropa, sólo tomé la almohada y la abracé fuertemente contra mí. Enojada. Completamente enojada por qué mis padres me ocultaran cosas.

* * *

Los días pasaron velozmente como el viento otoñal pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Días que se transformaron en semanas e incluso meses transcurrieron sin que yo me percatara de ello. El otoño finalmente terminó, y dio paso con su despedida al invierno.

Ahora, ya hacía dos meses y medio que pasaron desde que me mudé a esté pueblo dentro de Death City, ya hacía dos meses y medio que ingresé al Shibusen.

Debía reconocer, que en todo esté trayecto las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Personalmente: por que ahora tenía un amigo, algo que nunca había tenido en ningún otro pueblo por la vida que llevaba y las constantes mudanzas, Soul. Ambos nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, ya formaba parte de nuestra rutina ir a repartir los folletos juntos luego de clases, a veces pasábamos algún almuerzo juntos, a veces yo iba con él y sus amigos o a veces simplemente los pasaba sola (por que quería, ya que si era por el albino no me dejaría sola). Ambos nos habíamos vueltos muy pegados, tal vez demasiado. Incluso íbamos a la casa del otro a pasar un buen momento por las tardes y los fines de semana… tenía que reconocer que eso era algo que no me desagradaba por completo. Me gustaba, y mucho. Quizás por que nunca tuve la dicha de saber que era tener un amigo ya que siempre me enfocaba en hacer proyectos para demostrar mi descontento con la sociedad con la ayuda de mis padres, y nunca me había preocupado por vivir la vida, por socializar con chicos de mi edad más de dos palabras que pudiera darme con ellos en clases o salir a algún lugar con ellos, nunca me había preocupado por vivir la vida de un adolescente…

También, las cosas en la sociedad cambiaron bastante. Finalmente, la Bolsa de Death City cayó (hace un mes y medio aproximadamente) y todo empeoraba cada vez más; por lo que los adultos se mostraban demasiado nervios e histéricos. Y, como si no fuera poco, los constantes ataques terroristas que Alemania hacía con nosotros, queriendo hacernos reaccionar para finalmente hacer la guerra, hacía de Death City un lugar lleno de caos, desesperación, agobio y silencioso.

Silencio, era algo que nunca se perdería en está sociedad.

No importa cuánto sufriera la gente, no importa cuánta mentira soltara el presidente Asura, nadie decía nada, todos callaban y asentían en silencio. ¿Por qué? Era algo que quería entender e incluso trataba de ponerme en el lugar de los demás pero ni así lograba comprender. ¿Será que el silencio siempre reinará en la sociedad?

… ¿Debería sentirme mal por qué, cuándo mi país estaba pasando por su peor momento, yo estaba pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida? Tal vez no era el mejor, pero ahora reía y disfrutaba de simples detalles gracias a Soul. Tal vez, debería sentirme mal pero era demasiado egoísta ya que no lo hacía. Quería seguir viviendo de está manera, quería disfrutar los años de adolescencia que me quedaban por delante y recuperar los que me había perdido... junto a él, junto a Soul.

-¿Qué es la libertad para ustedes?- cuestionó Stein a la clase, bajándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que me enfoqué en la clase.

Kim, una compañera del salón, levantó la mano.

El profesor asintió en su dirección, permitiéndole hablar.

-La libertad es poder hacer lo que queramos- respondió ella, volviendo a colocar su mano sobre el escritorio.

Stein se la quedó observando por unos minutos, como si estuviera pensando en algo, antes de volver a hablar.

-O sea que si yo quiero matarlos a todos ustedes ¿puedo hacerlo? Es lo que quiero, después de todo-

Con su comentario, pude ver como varios chicos se sobresaltaban un poco en sus lugares. Los ignoré y alcé mi mano.

-La libertad es hacer lo que nosotros queramos, siempre y cuándo no sean acciones que nos lleven a dañar a terceras personas ni quebrantemos la ley- expuse mi opinión cuándo Stein me permitió hablar.

-Entonces eso no sería la libertad- me contradijo rápidamente él -¿No se supone que la libertad no tiene límites?- cuestionó y yo permanecí en silencio, tratando de buscar una respuesta a su pregunta pero que no encontraba. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos en silencio, él volvió a hablar –Dime, Albarn ¿usted cree que la libertad se lleva completamente a cabo?- dijo, recostándose levemente en el borde del escritorio.

-Es un país libre, ¿no?- contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él, sonrío.

-Así que crees que la libertad se lleva totalmente a cabo en Death City- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación; pero de todos modos asentí con la cabeza -¿Te importaría decirme que clases de libertad hay?- realizó otra pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome de una manera con la que parecía bastante interesado en el asunto.

-Libertad de expresión, de prensa, la libertad común- comencé a enumerar pero me detuve abruptamente cuándo el peli-gris río.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, no entendía su actitud y estuve apunto de preguntarle pero el sonido del timbre, marcando la finalización de la hora, resonó con fuerza por todo el establecimiento.

-Quiero que pienses bien esto para la próxima clase, Albarn- dijo, antes de salir del salón.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que esté hubiera desaparecido completamente de mi campo de visión.

¿Y ahora que le pasaba? ¿Qué otro sentido había tras sus preguntas? La libertad estaba declarada en Death City y en todos los países del mundo, ¿entonces con que rodeos se andaba?

Suspiré con resignación.

Nunca lograría entender a Stein.

* * *

Finalmente las clases finalizaron por aquel día y me encontraba de regreso a casa. Cómo todos los días, iba sola. En momentos como esté me era imposible no ponerme a pensar o reflexionar. Primero, mi mente viajó a Stein, queriendo comprenderlo, queriendo entender el sentido de sus preguntas, queriendo saber qué era a lo que realmente se estaba refiriendo con sus preguntas, pero no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, sin encontrar nada.

Al llegar a la esquina de una cuadra, pude ver la entrada a mi casa a media cuadra. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, obligándome a temblar y tiritar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía; desde el momento en que me levanté ese día, sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en mi interior, como si me estuviera previniendo que algo pasaría en el día. Si sería algo bueno o malo, no lo sabía. Trataba de ignorarlo, pero la sensación aumentaba cada vez más.

Llegué frente a mi casa y miré la puerta meditabunda, vacilando en entrar. Cuándo me percaté de lo que estaba pensando, quise darme de cabezazos contra está. ¡Por Dios, era mi casa! No era la de un desconocido, no estaba haciendo nada malo. No había ningún peligro.

Decidida, coloqué mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamé al ingresar, como hacía siempre.

Silencio.

Nadie contestó.

-¡Mamá!- llamé, cerrando la puerta y adentrándome a la casa.

Mis ojos se dilataron con gran sorpresa al llegar a la sala, sentí como si la sangre se me helara, como si el corazón dejara de latir repentinamente. Mis ojos, abiertos grandemente, se paseaban una y otra vez alrededor de la casa, observando el desastre en el que está se había convertido.

Nada estaba en su lugar. Todo estaba de adentro, hacia afuera.

Las sillas estaban tiradas en el piso, algunas rotas, el televisor –al igual que las sillas- estaba tirado junto con su pantalla de vidrio hecha pedazos, la mesa estaba patas para arriba; el piso estaba lleno de vidrios, hojas, pedazos de madera, trozos de la lámpara de techo, entre otras cosas… todo era un caos.

Tragué duro, como si con eso pudiera hacer pasar la imagen que se presentaba frente a mí y que todo volviera a su lugar, pero nada de eso pasó. La terrible necesidad de gritar me inundó por completo y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarla… pero otro si pudo hacerlo.

Me tuve que comer mi propio grito cuándo una mano tapo mi boca repentinamente, atrayéndome junto con el impulso hacia atrás y haciendo que mi espalda chocara con el torso de una persona. Comencé a moverme inquietamente, tratando de soltarme o tratando de ver quién demonios era; pero de lo único que fui capaz de ver, fue una mano alzarse frente a mi rostro.

Luego, todo se volvió oscuro, negro. Luego… todo fue silencio…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: C**__apítulo largo ¡Oh yeah! (¿?) Bueno, me gustaría estar trayendo una actualización de "Castillos en el aire" o "Simpatía por el Diablo" (actualizaciones en las que estoy trabajando –de ambos fics- así que, por favor, pido paciencia D: ) pero como esté es un Short-Fic de 3 capítulos (momentáneamente esta confirmado que será de 3 capítulos y no de 4 o.o Haber si me entra todo lo que me tiene que entrar en el próximo :B) quiero terminarlo para así quitármelo de encima ;D Bueno, durante el cap hay un serio cambio de tiempo (digo, por los dos meses y medio que pasaron) pero siempre tuve planeado hacerlo así, aunque hubiera quedado como One-Shot, hubiera sido de la misma manera, espero que nadie se haya perdido ni nada por el estilo e.e Bueno, hipotéticamente, el siguiente capítulo será el último así que trataré de traerlo lo más antes posible (si es posible, trataré de que sea la próxima semana. Pero esta semana estoy tan ocupada que no sé si podrá ser D:) Si se dieron cuenta, los capítulos tienen nombre. El anterior fue: Los dinosaurios y esté es: El silencio, en el próximo capítulo explicaré que relación tienen los nombres y su por qué ;D Espero, deseo, anhelo y cuánta cosa más se les ocurra, que les haya gustado (: Se me cuidan bomboncitos, ¿chi? .3. ¡Nos vemos!_

_**¿R**__eview__**s?**_

_**PD: T**__odo lo que pongo en el fic, es cierto. Eso de que la constitución nacional es el símbolo patrio más aún que el himno y la bandera nacional, es cierto (por lo menos en la Argentina y en los países que averigue) y eso de que se puede usar como símbolo de protección contra cualquier autoridad –si está haciendo algo que no se debe- también es cierto :B (¿Ven? Se aprende cosas bastante interesantes de escuchar a tu profesor de Política y ciudadanía xD) Por ahí varios lo sabían, pero lo digo por las dudas de que algún no lo haya sabido. Y esos problemas por los que pasa Death City, como es un fic realista decidí basarme en hechos reales, así que traté de hacerlo lo más parecido posible a la caída de la Bolsa de Wall Street de 1930 y la guerra se puede parecer a la Segunda Guerra Mundial (por eso elegí Alemania) o a la Guerra de Las Malvinas, me basé en las dos ;D_


	3. Oscuridad

_**Notas de la Autora: A**dmiren la imperfección en su estado más puro y hermosho de mi foto de perfil... Shit, ¿tan sexys tenían que ser Axl y Slash? (Para el inadaptado social que no los conozca -sin ofender-, son Axl y Slash de Guns N Roses. Si no los conoces, no me lo digas por que me sentiré profundamente ofendida (?)) Son perfectamente imperfectos, lo sé; los dos se ven demasiado sexys en esa foto, también lo sé. Pero que todos sepan que los dos son míos, así que fans desesperadas, lo lamento (?) Bueno... cambiando de tema: Últ__imo capítulo ¡Yeah! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, no más que espero que les guste y disfruten el último capítulo de esté fic ... -se echa en su cama a llorar- ... En momentos como estos no sé si sentirme feliz por ser el segundo fic que termino, completo de completito (?) (por más que sean 3 capítulos nada más, está terminado) o si sentirme triste por que no tendré que volverlo a escribir más. ¿En que desquitaré mi enojo y opiniones contra la política ahora? (?) **G**racias a esos pedazos de chocolate rancio y delicisio (?) que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior ;D **K**urosaki **M**io _ **s**liper-moon _ **d**olly **g**irl _ **d**oshi-san _ **B**ell-Star. En serio, gracias chocolates rancios :) (?)_

_**Disclaimer: S**__oul Eater y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

"_**M**__e está cansando esta mentira de la liberta__**d"**_

**-El Duelo, Tan Bionica-**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Oscuridad.**

Oscuridad.

Negrura.

Se podría decir que eso era lo único que "veía" ya que mis ojos estaban cerrados y no tenía oportunidad de poder abrirlos al tener una venda que me tapaba la vista sobre ellos; ni tampoco podía quitármelas con las manos o hacer algún otro movimiento, mis manos estaban aprisionadas por las sogas que me ataban fuertemente las muñecas tras mi espalda.

Me encontraba arrodillada en el piso sobre la suciedad de las baldosas, que podía sentir claramente al llevar aún puesto el uniforme escolar del Shibusen. Al igual que también podía sentir otro juego de sogas atándome los tobillos entre sí, imposibilitándome cualquier tipo de movimiento que pudiera hacer como medida desesperada por salir de ahí o por ver en dónde me encontraba.

Agaché la cabeza mientras me sentaba sobre mis piernas arrodilladas, poniéndome en una pose completamente incomoda y en la cuál los muslos me tiraban y los tobillos se quejaban un poco al demostrarme el dolor que sentían con aquella molesta posición. Pero no me cambié, no me atrevía mucho a moverme al no saber dónde me encontraba, quiénes ni qué cosas estaban a mi alrededor, y eso era más que suficiente para mantenerme fijamente quieta en un mismo lugar y no moverme o hablar ni por equivocación.

Me mantuve así, de esa manera, por demasiado tiempo, varios minutos, tal vez incluso horas y no dudaría mucho si me dijeran que ya estaba por pasar un día. El sueño que sentía me hacía cabecear por momentos, queriendo hacerme ceder ante él pero justo antes de que me dejara caer en el mundo de los sueños, escuchaba un mínimo ruido junto a mí que me hacían ponerme en alerta. Finalmente, luego de unos momentos más, dos manos fuertes me tomaron de los brazos (que continuaban atados en mi espalda) y tiraron de mí hacia arriba, haciendo que me ponga de pie de un pequeño salto. Giré mi cabeza para todos lados, como si con eso pudiera ver algo a través de la venda que me cegaba y al comprobar estúpidamente de que no lo lograría, estuve a punto de soltar una exclamación pero alguien colocó una mano en mi boca antes de que pudiera soltar un murmullo si quiera, haciéndome callar.

Las manos que me sujetaban, me empujaron hacia atrás (pero suponía que para ellos, eso sería caminar hacia delante) y seguir el ritmo de sus rápidos pasos. Inmediatamente sentí las consecuencias de tratar de seguirles el ritmo en mis entumecidas piernas que se habían mantenido quietas y con la circulación casi cortada al estar sentada sobre ellas por varias horas. Pero los que me jalaban no se detuvieron en ningún momento, continuaron jalándome, por lo qué yo no tuve otra que forzar a mis doloridas piernas a moverse y tratar de evitar la mayor cantidad de tropezones posibles (aunque eran muchos de todos modos).

No supe a dónde me llevaban ni podía preguntar por qué me tenían tapada la boca. Solamente era capaz de escuchar puertas cerrarse y caminar por lugares en las que nuestros pasos resonaban con eco, de vez en cuándo doblábamos en alguna que otra esquina. Después de andar por lo que me parecieron varios pasillos, escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse y los pasos que me hicieron dar supuse que serían ingresando a la supuesta habitación. Esa idea se me hizo más creíble cuando oí la puerta cerrarse.

Solté un suspiro en dónde tomaba todo el aire que no se me había permitido respirar con cómodidad en el momento en que quitaron la mano de mi boca. Sabía que esté era mi momento de preguntar todo lo que quisiese (sin contar si obtendría respuesta o no) pero aun así no dije nada, permanecí quieta en mi lugar, atenta a todos los sonidos que se presentaban a mí alrededor. Principalmente lo que más se escuchaba eran pasos de personas luego el sonido de algo arrastrado por el piso y por último, murmullos de personas hablar entre ellos.

Me tomé de las manos y entrelacé los dedos, cómo si con eso pudiera brindarme algo de consuelo.

Después de haber estado varios minutos en esa situación, tuve que cerrar los párpados con fuerza al sentir una brillante y potencial luz directamente sobre mis ojos. Corrí mi rostro en otra dirección por qué la luz esa me lastimaba demasiado los ojos a pesar de seguir portando la venda. Aquí es dónde se notaban las consecuencias de llevar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad.

-Te haremos un par de preguntas y si eres una niña buena y respondes, tu estadía aquí será menos pesada- habló una voz que pude reconocer fácilmente como la de un hombre.

No contesté, dejé al silencio resonar todo lo que quisiese con mi completo consentimiento por primera vez.

-¿En que trabajan tus padres?- preguntó la misma voz.

Pero me negué a contestar. ¿Quién podría responder tranquilamente todo lo que le preguntasen en situaciones como estás? Nadie que posea un mínimo grano de lealtad o de aprecio hacia otras personas que podrían salir involucradas. Además, si preguntan sobre mis padres, debe ser más grave de lo que creía… Sin embargo, a pesar de toda mi determinación en que ni una palabra escapara de mis labios, me sentía acongojada. Mucho más de lo que soportaría sentirme. Vacilante, cómo un pequeño cordero ante un perro de caza que lo único que podía hacer era removerse en su lugar de miedo y no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera provocar un ataque del animal, agaché la cabeza.

Casi podía oír el reclamo de mi padre Spirit, tal como si su voz fuese un eco que sonará con fuerza en el interior de mi cabeza, diciéndome que no me deje intimidar por unos sujetos desconocidos; casi podía ver a mi madre, cómo una silueta abstracta a través de la venda que tapaba mis ojos, haciéndome una seña para que mantuviera la cabeza alta en todo momento; casi podía oír la risa de Stein, acotando de que la valiente y desafiante Albarn desapareció; casi podía sentir la mano de Soul posándose en mi hombro, brindándome su apoyo... _Casi._ Porque ninguno de ellos tres estaba acá, conmigo, acompañándome, ayudándome, alentándome. Y no sabría si maldecir o agradecer la suerte de eso.

-¿No contestarás?- formula otra pregunta el mismo hombre que antes.

Y está vez, aunque sea algo pequeño, si me atrevo a levantar la pera, a dedicarles una mirada fulminante a través de la molesta tela delante de mis ojos, a negarles con la cabeza que no responderé nada de lo que ellos quieran saber. Cómo respuesta ante mi negativa, se escuchó un suspiro cansino por la silenciosa y fría habitación. Agité sutilmente mi cuerpo ante aquella exhalación, la había sentido como si fuera un frío soplo en mi columna vertebral que mandaba inquietantes escalofríos a mi sistema nervioso; y tuve que rechinar los dientes para poder quitarme esa sensación de encima.

-¿No colaborarás con nosotros, Maka?-

Mordí mi lengua, tratando de acallar la pregunta sobre cómo ellos sabían mi nombre, y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negando nuevamente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dejar el rostro quieto, un repentino golpe en mi mejilla me hizo girarme de una manera tosca y bruta hacia el lado izquierdo. Inmediatamente sentí un pequeño cosquilleo de calor recorriéndome el interior de la mejilla, en la zona golpeada, a la vez que sentía ligeramente el gusto a hierro de la sangre en la boca.

-¿Acaso eres muda?- escuché el murmullo más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

Volví mi rostro hacia el frente antes de contestar:

-No-

-¿No que?- y el murmullo cada vez se oía más de cerca.

Tuve toda la intención de darme una bofetada yo misma y de maldecirme al darme cuenta de que empezaba a tener miedo.

¡Reacciona Maka!

-No colaboraré con ustedes- respondí, con un poco de valentía regresando a mí.

Afonía.

Eso fue todo lo que quedó flotando en el aire luego de mi contestación: afonía. Cómo si estuvieran sopesando en el silencio pesado que albergaba la habitación que hacer conmigo. "¿Me matarán? ¿Me torturarán o golpearán?" Eran dudas que no podía dejar de cuestionarme una y otra vez en mi cabeza, agobiándome más de lo que la situación ya hacía de por sí; dudas de las cuáles luchaba constantemente por encontrarle una respuesta. Claro que prefería que aquellas conclusiones sean buenas para mí pero tenía muchas más esperanzas en lo contrario. De cualquier modo, sea cuál sea la respuesta, quería saberla. No me importaba que no me convenga en absoluto a mí pero la curiosidad me estaba llevando por un camino corto y sin obstáculos a la desesperación.

Mucho antes de que pudiese llegar a la tan ansiada conclusión de ms inquietudes, dos fuertes manos se posaron en mis antebrazos, y al igual que cuándo estaba en la anterior habitación, me jalaron hacia arriba para ponerme de pie de un pequeño salto. No esperaron a que se me parara el mareo ante el brusco y repentino movimiento, no; inmediatamente me obligaron a dar un par de pasos hacia delante antes de levantarme como si fuera una pequeña hoja marchita, que no tiene peso alguno y podía doblegarse y quebrarse como cualquiera quisiera. Me acostaron boca arriba sobre una superficie plana. Tirité al sentir el frío de la mesa (calculaba, por la dureza de está, que se trataba de una mesa) en mi espalda.

No estoy muy consciente de lo que pasó a continuación. Fue cómo si del momento en que me recostaron sobre la mesa hubieran pasado añares hasta ahora, a pesar de que sé perfectamente de que sólo transcurrieron unos pocos segundos. Ahora estaba totalmente enterada de lo que se implicaba en aquella frase "todo puede pasar en menos de un segundo" y no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella frase en estos momento al igual que tampoco podía evitar odiarla más que a nada en el mundo.

Desaparecer.

Eso era lo que más anhelaba. Desaparecer de esté mundo y de cualquier otro que existiese, que la tierra me tragase, que simplemente sonara un pequeño "puff" y que sólo quedará de mí una pequeña nube de humo momentánea cómo signo de que alguna vez existí en esté pequeño y horrible mundo, tal como sucedía en algunos animes. Pero lamentablemente para mí, eso era prácticamente imposible, ilógico; así que lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era gritar. Desgarrar mis cuerdas vocales en sonoros y desaforados gritos que hacían que el interior de mi garganta se regodease de picazón por el esfuerzo que hacía con ella, que hacía que el aire me escaseara mucho más de lo que prefiriría pero le restaba importancia a eso. No me importaba nada. Sólo gritar, cómo si con eso pudiera hacer que el mundo se detuviese y con ello el martirio por el que estaba pasando, cómo si con eso lograba hacer que la situación cambiase de un momento a otro (cómo había cambiado conmigo) por algo más lindo que toda esta mierda.

Aún no lo entiendo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

En un instante estaba recostada sobre la mesa mientras el silencio reinaba en una monarquía dónde todos éramos subordinados que aceptábamos sin queja y replica alguna ante su mandato. Y de repente, me encontraba soltando chillidos desesperados; pidiendo ayuda; pidiendo que el hombre sobre mí se detenga, que dejé de romper mi uniforme escolar y de recorrer mi torso con sus grandes, toscas y frías manos que se inmiscuían sin vergüenza alguna bajo mi brassier mientras que sus labios plantaban besos indeseados y forzosos en mi cuello; que se detenga la voz que susurraba a mi oído que, si hubiera colaborado, esto no estaría pasando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarme a mí? ¿Acaso me merecía esto por querer cuidar, defender, de mi familia y no responder a las preguntas que me hacían unos completos desconocidos? ¿Acaso hice algo de lo que no me percaté de su gravedad y merecía todo esto como castigo? ¿Acaso… esté era el castigo que me merecía por meterme en la política del país? ¿Por querer defender mis derechos y hacer uso de mí libertad?

Callé y mordí la suave piel de interior de la mejilla con fuerza para acallar mis gritos.

Si esto era lo que me merecía por luchar lo que creía justo: por luchar por lo que varias personas creían correcto pero por temor agachaban sus cabezas, silenciaban e ignoraban todo su alrededor; si esto me lo merecía por aquello… lo aceptaría. No por que quisiese, sino por que si luchar por lo que quiero, defender mis derechos o hacer uso de mis libertades era un crimen y tenía que pasar por todo esto como consecuencia, lo aceptaría en silencio. En el silencio que ellos tanto querían implantar sobre la sociedad y que tanto odiaban en momentos como estos. Por que sabía perfectamente que en situaciones como estás, sus objetivos eran ver como el pobre individuo rogaba porque parase. Y no les obsequiaría ese privilegio.

Intenté enfocar mi mente en otra cosa que pudiera parecerme medianamente agradable (aunque siendo sincera, cualquier cosa me parecía agradable ahora), queriendo distraerme y no estar al cien por ciento consciente de lo que sucedía. Traté de pensar en el Shibusen, los deberes que tenía por hacer, que Soul había prometido pasar el almuerzo conmigo mañana… Inmediatamente deseché ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino a mi cabeza, no estaba muy segura de que pudiera tener un "mañana" por como iban las cosas. Quise enfocar mi atención en cualquier otra cosa que me ayudara a ignorar las manos, los labios, del meneo del cuerpo desconocido contra el mío pequeño, de los jalones que le daba a mi ropa para romperla y así dejarle vía libre para que pudiese tocarme a todas sus anchas, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para ello ya que antes de que pudiese reaccionar, todo movimiento se detuvo.

En medio de mi confusión el tipo sobre mí se levanto y me dejó libre. Levanté ligeramente la cabeza de la fría superficie en la que estaba apoyada como si pudiera ver que sucedía frente a mí a través de la tela que tapaba completamente mi campo de visión. Aún sin caer muy bien en que era lo que sucedía, por que el repentino cambio, sentí las mismas manos a la que mis brazos ya se estaban acostumbrando y comenzaban a reconocer, posarse en ellos y bajarme de la mesa.

A los tirones volvieron a acomodarme la ropa, intentado que no se viera más de lo que se podía evitar a pesar de sus roturas. Me sentí completamente tonta al notar la temperatura de mis mejillas subir, parecía como si aquello me gustara pero era todo lo contrario. El rojizo de mis mejillas se debía a que preferiría ser yo la que me acomodase el uniforme. Aunque, bueno, tenía que permanecer callada ante la única buena acción que realizaron aquellos desconocidos en lo que llevaba del día, la de no dejarme andar por ahí con la ropa hecha jalones y prácticamente desnuda al llevar la poca ropa que podía salvarse para cubrir algo, desacomodada.

En silencio, sin decir nadie nada, me obligaron a recorrer unos pasillos nuevamente. No sabía a dónde iba, ni podía ver el camino y tampoco me atrevía a preguntarlo, así que me limite a fijar mis ojos cegados por la tela en el piso, como si pudiera ver a mis pies dar los pasos. Finalmente llegamos a un lugar donde me pusieron arrodillada en el piso, suponía que debía de ser la misma habitación en la que estaba encerrada antes de que me llevasen.

Oí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse luego de unos pasos, indicándome de que los hombres que me habían traído de regreso ya se habían ido. De igual manera no me moví ni un centímetro de dónde me encontraba. Sólo me permití agachar la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarme sobre mis flexionadas piernas y dejé que silenciosas lágrimas comenzaran a deslizarse por mis mejillas mientras la oscuridad se abalanzaba con fuerza sobre nosotros, engulléndonos.

* * *

En esa habitación dónde la oscuridad lentamente me comía, mordida por mordida quitaba un pequeño trozo de mi piel y me dejaba allí: sola, dónde no me atrevía a moverme de mi lugar, agonizando; no era consciente del tiempo que pasaba. De lo único que podía afirmar con seguridad, era que ya habían pasado varios días de cuándo me secuestraron en mi casa. Tal vez dos o tres días, quizás más o quizás menos, no estaba segura por que el transcurrir del tiempo en aquella habitación: un segundo era equivalente a un año fuera de aquí. Todo demasiado lento.

Los siguientes días que pasaron, no se diferenciaron en mucho al primero. De vez en cuándo alguien venía para llevarme a una habitación y hacerme preguntas sobre mis padres, sobre por que los ayudaba a demostrar su descontento con el gobierno de Asura o participaba de manifestaciones junto con ellos; y yo, como el primer día, permanecía callada, ofreciéndoles como única respuesta el silencio y la oscuridad que ellos me ofrecían a mí. Y al igual que el primer día recibía castigo por mi negación a responder; unas veces, era un manoseo a mi cuerpo contra mi voluntad; otras veces eran golpes; hace unas horas, el castigo vario a lo que venía siendo, dando lugar por primera vez a una violación completa y no un simple manoseo.

Ahora, sentada en el mismo lugar que siempre, quieta; sentía las zonas resecas con un pequeño gusto salado que dejaron las lágrimas en partes del rostro, sentía el dolor en mi entrepierna y la sangre en mi boca por ejercer más fuerza de la debida en morder mi labio para acallar los sollozos. Pero sólo eran marcas que delataban mi llanto por lo sucedido, por que ya no había más lágrimas ni gemidos. No me permitiría seguir llorando después de haber transcurrido un par de horas.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse me hizo dar un pequeño brinco en mi lugar entretanto un escalofrío recorría de manera lenta y tortuosa mi cuello hasta la cintura. Cómo siempre, me hicieron ponerme de pie y me arrastraron por unos pasillos, pero esta vez era diferente. Seguía llevando la venda en mis ojos que me impedía ver pero pasé tantas veces por el mismo recorrido que podía apostar a que estos no eran los mismos pasillos por los que había pasado otras veces, podía apostar que era un camino diferente.

Y temblé.

Temblé por el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que irían a hacerme. Afortunadamente no tuve mucho tiempo para carcomerme la cabeza pensando en ello.

Un chirrido como el de una bisagra vieja y oxidada, resonó con eco por el desolado pasillo tras de mí. Oí el golpe que hizo la puerta al abrirse y chocar con la pared contraria; me hicieron dar unos pasos más, sólo un par… y, contrario a todo lo que pensaba, una suave brisa de viento fue lo que me dio la bienvenida al nuevo lugar.

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa tomara posesión de mis labios, ¿hace cuánto que no sentía el frío viento golpear mi rostro y juguetear entretenidamente con mi cabello? Está claro que no es la misma sensación que hubiera sentido en cualquier otra situación y lugar, pero lo disfrutaba. El fresco aire, fuera de olores feos y sin peso alguno de aire encerrado, llenaba mis pulmones en profundas inhalaciones que daba y hacían que me embargara unas inmensas ganas de deshacerme del agarre de los sujetos en mí para salir corriendo por el lugar en el que estemos. No sabía dónde era y no me importaba, lo único que me interesaba es que estaba fuera.

Tal vez estaba demasiado feliz, demasiada metida en mis pensamientos como para percatarme de que nuevamente estaba caminando hacia un lugar desconocido, sólo me di cuenta de ello cuándo me pusieron una mano en la nuca para que agachara la cabeza y me metían dentro de un lugar que, por lo que sentía y el ruido del motor encendido, era un automóvil. El pequeño rugido que hizo esté y el comienzo de un pequeño movimiento me indicó que empezamos a conducir por las calles o por dónde sea; no me molestaba mucho en pensar en eso, estaba más ocupada en disfrutar la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta del auto y golpeaba contra mi rostro. ¿Quién sabe si sería la última que podría disfrutar?

Luego de unos minutos que sentí que se convirtieron en horas, tiraron algo contra mi rostro que cayó inmediatamente sobre mi regazo. Luego me desataron las muñecas atadas tras mi espalda.

-Cámbiate la ropa- me ordenó una voz que desprendía autoritarismo por dónde la veas.

Guiándome por el tacto (ya que continuaba con los ojos vendados) hice lo que me ordenaron. Cambie mi falda del Shibusen por otra que me habían dado, y la camisa del Instituto fue suplantada por una remera que me quedaba demasiado grande, para los pies no me dieron nada por lo que quedé descalza.

Recorrimos unas calles más en silencio antes de que el auto se detuviera, escuché el sonido de la puerta a mi lado izquierdo abrirse y después, un empujón me obligo a bajarme de una fuerte caída del automóvil. Un gritito salió de mis labios al sentir que todo el dolor y peso de la caída lo recibía mi brazo izquierdo que ya estaba más que herido.

El sonido del automóvil alejarse me indicó que me habían dejado sola. Me tomó varios minutos de pensarlo bien antes de llevar mi mano a la parte trasera de mi cabeza y desatar el nudo de la estúpida tela, tuve que arrancarme unos mechones de pelo para sacarmela ya que se habían enganchado en está. Abrí los ojos y recorrí con mi vista el lugar dónde me encontraba.

Las calles estaban vacías (cosa que no me parecía muy rara ya que por como estaba el cielo, no serían más de las 5 am) y el silencio reinaba, cómo siempre. Inspeccioné un par de veces el lugar antes de asegurarme que me encontraba en las afueras de Death City. Conocía el lugar, pero quedaba demasiado lejos de mi casa.

Apoyé las manos en el suelo para ayudar a ponerme de pie y, al hacerlo, eché una rápida mirada para auto-inspeccionarme.

El color blanco de mi piel no daba señales de haber sido así en algún tiempo, estaba completamente tapado por la suciedad y la hacía ver de un color gris oscuro con algunas excepciones de rojo que se veía de las heridas por los golpes o los caminos de sangre que recorrían la parte interna de mis piernas y que se podían ver claramente por la falda. Le resté importancia, lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos era mi apariencia.

Observé una vez más las calles a mí alrededor antes de ubicarme un poco más y decidir a dónde iría. No quería ir a mi casa, no lo consideraba un lugar seguro después de lo que pasó y estaba segura que Kami y Spirit no estarían allí; así que decidí ir a un lugar que no quedaba cerca, pero si mucho más de lo que quedaba mi casa y que me parecía el lugar más reconfortante en estos momentos: el hogar de Stein.

Caminé por la calle hasta llegar a la esquina, dónde había una parada de colectivos. Desvíe rápidamente mi mirada de la mujer que esperaba pacientemente sentada en un pequeño banquillo su colectivo, cuándo está se chocó con la de ella. Di un par de pasos hacia allí y me senté en el piso junto al asiento. Las dos permanecimos en silencio aunque de vez en cuándo sentía la mirada de ella sobre mí, tal vez queriendo saber el porqué de mi apariencia, no lo sé.

Luego de unos minutos, una patrulla de policías se estacionó frente a nosotras y dos de ellos bajaron del auto. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo con el temor de que me volvieran a llevar y tuviera que pasar por el mismo infierno del que me habían liberado hace a penas unos minutos carcomiéndome por dentro cuándo un policía me hizo una seña para que me pusiera de pie, pero deseché esa idea al ver sus armas.

Un solo movimiento, un solo atisbo de mi deseo de huir, y no durarían de partirme la nuca con una bala.

Cómo ellos me indicaron, me puse de pie y me giré, dándole las espaldas, y levanté mis brazos. Ellos comenzaron a palmear mis costados, revisando de que no portara conmigo ninguna arma o algo de eso, luego me hicieron un par de preguntas (tales como: nombre y apellido, número de documento) mientras uno de ellos rebuscaba algo en su pequeño celular antes de asentirle con un movimiento de su cabeza a su compañero para poder subirse nuevamente al auto e irse.

De nuevo, la mirada de la mujer fija en mi figura. Las mejillas subieron su temperatura a una increíble velocidad y podía asegurar que estaba más que roja. Me removí nerviosa en mi lugar, antes de girarme para irme de allí mientras trataba que el peso de la enorme verguenza que sentía por que unos policías me trataran de ladrona, drogadicta o alguna de esas cosas, frente a una mujer que ahora me miraba con más desconfiaza que con la que observaría a alguien que se plantara frente a ella y le asegure asesinarla. Claro que me miraba con mayor desconfianza a mí, por que yo no reconocí ser una ladrona, drogadicta, asesina o cualquier otra cosa; en cambio, en caso de que hubiera sido otra persona que se tomó la molestia de avisarle de su asesinato, lo miraría con gracia.

Por favor, los prejuicios ante todo.

... Estúpida verguenza.

* * *

Tuve que caminar una buena cantidad de cuadras, demasiadas. Forzar a mis maltratadas y cansadas piernas a moverse constantemente por las calles, yendo al lugar que había establecido como mi meta.

Cuándo al fin llegué a la casa de Stein, el Sol ya se encontraba camino a su punto más alto. Suponía que debían ser aproximadamente las 10 am.

Evalúe la casa del peligris atentamente con la mirada, antes de tomar la valentía necesaria como para llamar al timbre. Unos sonidos desde el interior me indicaron que venían a atenderme, sólo tuve que esperar unos pocos segundos para que un Stein con un cigarrillo en la boca se presentara ante mí.

Sentí su mirada recorrerme de los pies a la cabeza mientras yo me removía en mi lugar, sin saber que hacer. Él soltó el humo del tabaco en un suspiro antes de preguntarme:

-Dime, Maka. ¿Ústed cree que la libertad se lleva completamente acabo?- preguntó, haciendo que el horrible sentimiento de deja bu entrara en mi cuerpo.

Esa había sido la misma pregunta que me hizo en clases el día en que me secuestraron...

Y a pesar de que en cualquier otra situación se lo hubiera confirmado por completo, a pesar de que si me encontrara un poco mejor le discutiría por su comentario hasta cierto punto burlón, sólo pude romper en llanto. Porque para estás alturas ya era un hecho sabido para los dos que todo lo sucedido fue por expresar nuestro descontento contra el gobierno con mis padres, fue por hacer uso de nuestra libertad de expresión.

* * *

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que me habían liberado de aquel infierno. Debía decir que a pesar de tener que sentirme feliz por haber sido liberada, estás semanas fueron de lo más catastróficas. Me sentí totalmente destrozada luego de que Stein me haya informado que mis padres al igual que yo, habían desaparecido y mucho más destrozada me sentí cuándo Stein me dijo que a ellos no les veía ni pequeña esperanza de que pudieran salvarse. Me había sumergido en un pozo de tristeza y soledad del que creí imposible salir. No quería que nadie me ayudase, que nadie me hablara, sólo me limite a encerrarme en la habitación que me ofreció Stein para mi corta estadía allí sin permitir la entrada de nadie (ni si quiera de Soul, quién fue a visitarme luego de que Stein le contara que estaba en su casa) ni me permitía a misma salir. Pero cuándo logré incorporarme de la cama en la que había estado toda una semana acostada, sin moverme, como un cuerpo inerte y carente de vida, lo hice con fuerzas y ganas de luchar.

Mi idea de ir a denunciar la desaparición de mis padres se vio completamente pisoteada por Stein cuándo esté me contó que él ya había ido varias veces a denunciar la desaparición de los tres en varias comisarías, pero sólo obtenía una respuesta y no era una promesa de buscarnos, sino que era un: _"Algo habrán hecho"._

Mis padres, previniendo de que pasaría algo como esto, habían hablado con Stein para pedirle que si llegase a ocurrir algo malo, a mi me mandara con una buena amiga de ellos: Marie. A vivir con ella, lejos, muy lejos de Death City; por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Y era eso mismo lo que explicaba porque me encontraba en la estación de autobuses, esperando al micro que me llevaría con la tal Marie, mientras arrugaba el boleto del autobús en mi mano.

-Ya llego, vamos- me indicó Stein, tomando la pequeña mochila que llevaba conmigo y contenía lo poco que había podido salvar de mi antigua casa.

A paso lento, nos dirigimos a dónde mi micro estaba. Estuve a punto de subir a él pero Stein me detuvo al impedir mi avance tomándome de la muñeca.

-Hay alguien que quiere despedirse- fue lo único que dijo, señalando alguien tras de mi.

Me giré, curiosa por su acotación. Mis ojos se dilataron con sorpresa al ver al albino allí, de pie, dedicándome una mirada que desprendía tristeza.

-Free ganó las elecciones como vice-presidente. Parece que a nadie le importo el que él mismo haya sido quién confirmo tener orgias con chicas menores de edad… y tampoco parece que importo todas las revuelas que han hecho los estudiantes contra él para que haga de las escuelas públicas gratuitas- dijo.

-El mundo de la política es así, injusto y una mierda- respondí con simpleza, haciendo que él soltara una pequeña risilla.

-¿Volverás?- su voz sonó lastimera en aquella pregunta y quise creer que era una alucinación mía las lágrimas que veía en sus ojos. Pero mis ojos lo veían y me era imposible no creer en ellos.

Llevada por un impulso, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla.

-Volveré- susurré y no mentí. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas en esté lugar como para simplemente dejarlo en el olvido, tenerlo como algo desagradable por olvidar. Volvería y daría mi revancha… Además aquí estaban mis padres, ¿quién sabe dónde estén fisicamente? ¿quién sabe si para estos momentos sólo eran unos cadaveres en proceso de descomposición? pero eso no era lo que a mi me importa, sino que era el aire. Aquí fue el último lugar al que nos mudamos por las constantes amenazas que recibíamos por estar contra el gobierno de Asura y nos veíamos obligados a cambiar de ciudad, esté fue el último pueblo en el que vivimos los tres juntos y sentía en el aire la escencia de los dos... Sin contar que también aquí se encontraba Soul, y estaba completamente determinada en no perderlo a él.

Soul sonrío pequeñamente, como si tuviera que hacerlo por una obligación y no por que quisiese; luego inclinó su rostro hacia mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio, los movió con incertidumbre y de manera timida, pero sólo tuvo que notar que yo le correspondía para profundizar más el beso.

Me hubiera encantado poder seguir con él así, quedarme en Death City y pasar el resto de mis días junto a él, pero la realidad llamo a la puerta junto con el llamado del conductor de que el micro ya estaba por salir. Forzosamente me separé de sus labios y le dediqué una última sonrisa como despedida; le eché una rápida mirada a Stein, quién dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, como si supiera que yo estaba esperando eso para subirme al micro.

Le di mi boleto al conductor y me dirigí a paso rápido hacia mi asiento, agradeciendo infinitamente que esté fuera del lado de la ventana. Corrí las cortinas y posé mi mano sobre el vidrio, justo dónde estaban las figuras de Stein y Soul de pie. El micro arrancó y ellos comenzaron a agitar sus brazos por el aire, despidiéndose de mi; me sentí como una completa tonta por que yo de lo único que era capaz era de llorar en vez de preocuparme por despedirme de ellos con un gesto de manos.

Sólo cuándo los perdí de vista por la lejanía, fue cuándo fui capaz de volver mi vista hacia el frente.

¿Existía la libertad? Era una pregunta que se venía repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza en los últimos días, pero sólo lograba llegar a una respuesta: _No._

Quizás, pensaba eso por todos los sucesos recientemente acontecidos. Quizás, una vez más despejada y calmada le vea otra respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ahora sólo era capaz de pensar una cosa:

"_Me está cansando está mentira de la libertad"_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: B**__ueno, en esté capítulo puse un consejo que me dio alguien (cofcof __**Shinigami**__ –quién prometió hacerse una cuenta con ese nombre, si alguien quiere, buscarlo. No es un autor pero es excelente dando consejos e indicando en que mejorar. Si alguien necesita ayuda, búsquenlo con ese nombre de usuario-cofcof) que, desde mi punto de vista, hace mi escritura un poco diferente. A mí, personalmente, me gusta como quedó con el consejo que él me dio pero si alguien notó algún cambio en mi manera de escribir, le agradecería que me diga si le gusta más así o como escribía antes. Ya saben, las segundas opiniones no están de más. Bueno, como dije, en esté capítulo explicaría el porque de los títulos. El primero "__**Los dinosaurios**__" se debe a que en la Argentina, hay una canción sobre el golpe militar del 76 de Charlie García que dice algo como: "Los amigos del barrio pueden desaparecer, las personas en la calle pueden desaparecer ¡Pero los dinosaurios van a desaparecer!" en esa canción, con los "dinosaurios" se refiere a los milicos y me gustó tanto por como si refirió a ellos de esa manera, que decidí ponerle ese título refiriéndome a los policías/milicos (el del primer capítulo, el policía que amenaza a Spirit y Kami sobre repartir los folletos). En el segundo capítulo "__**El silencio**__" es por que últimamente, la mayoría de las sociedades, nos vemos en una privación de la libertad de expresión tremenda. Todo es "bueno, pero no digas nada de lo que opinas por que hay muchos a favor/en contra y te podrían dar problemas" así que las sociedades "resuenan" en silencio, dónde todos callamos nuestras opiniones por lo que podría pasar. Y esté capítulo "__**Oscuridad**__" por que toda sociedad, país, nos vimos sometidas a un período dónde todo fue "oscuridad", dónde todos la pasamos mal.  
Esté fic, fue todo un "desafío" para mí. Bien por que en más que escribir una historia en sí, (tenía historia, lo sé) ponía mis opiniones sobre lo que está pasando actualmente (si, todo lo que puse de aspecto político, son opiniones mías. Si alguien no esta de acuerdo conmigo, es libre de tirarme tomatazos) necesitaba desahogarme todas mis opiniones sobre lo actual con algo, así que escribí esté fic (AUNQUE lo último, eso de que Maka no crea que se lleve acabo la libertad, no es una opinión mía; sólo lo puse por que fue el final que se me ocurrió para el fic. Pero si tengo que decir si se lleva acabo o no la libertad, es algo que aún no sé. Miren que me paso varias horas buscandole respuesta a eso, pero no llego a ninguna conclusión que me haga sentirme segura de si existe o no e-e)Y, también, por que no esperaba nada de esté fic por tratarse de lo que se trata. Así que podríamos decir que fue un "desafío" para mí esté fic. Por eso estoy más que agradecida con las personas que me dejaron reviews y lo leyeron :) Muchas gracias bonitos :D Bueno, ya me echan, así que me tengo que ir. Me despido para siempre desde esté fic D: ¡nos vemos!_

**_PD: ¿V_**_ieron eso de cuándo a Maka la agarra la policía y la revisa? Bueno, no es algo que inventé yo. Es algo que pasó hace unos años en Brasil. Los chicos que tenían apariencia de ser de clase baja, la policía los revisaba tratandolos de ladrones, o se los llevaban o bien, sin dudarlo ni revisarlos a ver si habían robado algo o llevaban alguna arma, los mataban de un tiro. Lo del vice-presidente, eso sobre que admitió tener orgias con niñas menores de edad (que en el fic puse a Free como eso), tampoco es mentira; hubo un presidente que en esté momento no recuerdo su nombre ni de que país era, que admitió tener orgias con chicas menores de edad y que no le veía nada de malo a eso por que él sólo veía a las mujeres como un juguete sexual, admitió eso en público y lo televisaron hartas veces en los noticieros PERO igual ganó las elecciones (aunque esas elecciones que ganó, las ganó para presidente y no como vice-presidente) ¿Quién entiende a las personas? Nadie. Lo de la pelea por que las escuelas publicas son gratuitas, es lo que esta pasando por estos días en Chile. Y lo de la frase de "Algo habrán hecho" hace referencia al periodo militar de Argentina, cuándo se llevaban a un desaparecido, todos fingían como si esa persona no hubiera existido, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada, y si decían algo era: "Algo habrá hecho"._

_**¿R**__eview__**s?**_


End file.
